Iron Fists
| image = | Warcry = Unknown | Founding = Second Founding | Number = Unknown | Successors of = Iron Hands | Successor Chapters = None Known | Primarch = Ferrus Manus | Chapter Master = Titus Aurelius | Homeworld = Pantheon | Alligiance = Imperium of Man | Colours = Blue-Silver with gold arms and gauntlets. }} Overview The Iron FistsRealms of Chaos: Slaves to Darkness, (1988). Priestley, Rick; and Ansell, Bryan. Nottingham: Games Workshop. ISBN 1-869893-51-4. are a Successor Chapter of the Iron Hands Legion, but do not share their brothers harshness nor their obsessive love of bionics. They are a codex chapter. Organization The Iron Fists follow the Codex Astartes in all matters of organization with one exception, that being they allow Techmarines to be elevated in rank enough to lead their own Companies. As a Chapter of marines recruited from a single planet, each one of them shares a common bond. Chapter Traditions The Iron Hands have many traditions and honours that other chapters do not, the Sword of Ferrus, the honour duels and the Master of the Forge that leads a company to name but a few. They revere Ferrus Manus as their Primarch, and do not doubt that he will be back for the final battle. Chatper Outlook They do however feel a strong contempt for people that worship the Emperor as a God, and have on more than one occasion refused to help the Inquisition. This behaviour has given them many high-ranking enemies but also a reputation of steadfast justice and honesty. Notable Campaigns Lithrax VI Lithrax VI The Iron Fists and Blood Ravens chapter fought against huge Eldar strike force. The two chapters were seriously outnumbered. When all hope seemed lost, the Blood Ravens reluctantly agreed to bring nearby reinforcements. For five days the Iron Fists fought alone, holding the Eldar at bay. Chapter Master Titus Arelius held a breach in their lines, slaying two exarchs single-handedly. The Eldar prepared to launch their final assault on the beleaguered marines, when reinforcements arrived. The sky filled with Blood Raven drop pods. Soon the two chapters altered the course of the battle and destroyed the Eldar army completely. After the fighting the Blood Ravens praised the Iron Fists' courage and tactical prowess. Waaagh! on Arx Shortly after the Iron Fists had restocked their supplies and filled their ranks with new marines, a emergency call for aid was brought forth to them from the planet Arx. Arx was under siege from an Ork Waaagh! led by the Warboss Nazdreg. Chapter Master Titus immediately assembled the Iron Fists' full available strength and went with all speed towards Arx. When they appeared in orbit, they learned that the Greenskin Horde was in peril of overwhelming the Imperial forces. The PDF troops fought valiantly but were vastly outnumbered, and despite the presence of the Commissariate, their courage could only last for so long. The Iron Fists struck hard and fast, slamming into the Ork army in a Drop Pod assault. Thousands of Orks died in the initial slaughter, and thousands more again as the Orks turned from the Imperials to fight the new threat, giving the beleaguered Guard a chance to reload their weapons and fire with impunity. The Guardsmen re-doubled their efforts, and with the aid of the Space Marines the Orks were soon beaten. Warboss Nazdreg was never found or captured, and his whereabouts are currently unknown. The Iron Fists were impressed by the Guardsmen and would soon train their own planetary defence force, a fine army willing to go to any lengths to protect their homeworld. Return to Arx Years later, Arx was in danger yet again. A Tyranid splinter fleet from Hive Fleet Behemoth had appeared at the edge of the system, slowing its approach only to feast on unsettled worlds and monitoring stations. The Imperium responded to the threat quickly but was unable to send many troops, as the Guard were busy dealing with the main hive fleet at another location. The Iron Fists quickly mobilized a response fleet, supported by ships from the Adeptus Mechanicus and the PDF orbital defense fleet, and made a planetside assault. Despite their courage and best efforts they were slowly being pushed back. Fleet Captain Valerian had done his best in halting the enemies and giving the rest of the Chapter time to prepare their defences. Their fearsome missile batteries and gun turrets glowed red from overheating and still there was no sign of the enemy assault tiring. A neverending tide of Tyranids attacked the valiant Marines and PDF troops. It was here Chapter Master Titus and his chosen company proved their worth a hundred times over. They managed to destroy dozens of synapse creatures, taking a heavy toll on the confused aliens. Imperial casualties were rising, but the Tyranid forces were slowly depleting also. The final battle was at Hive Tarsus Minor, the Iron Fists carving a bloody hole in the Tyranid hordes, smiting them with righteous fury, battle shouts and bolter rounds drowning out the hideous screeching sounds of the aliens. Slowly but surely, the Tyranids were wiped from Arx. Chapter Appearance The Iron Fists chapter has been described as using power shields "molded with a medieval gauntlet."Realms of Chaos: Slaves to Darkness, (1988). Priestley, Rick; and Ansell, Bryan. Nottingham: Games Workshop. ISBN 1-869893-51-4. Chapter Colors The Iron Fists' power armor is painted a light blue-grey with gold arms.How to Paint Space Marines Nottingham: Games Workshop. Chapter Symbol Their chapter symbol is a gold gauntlet in the shape of a fist upon a field of light blue-grey.How to Paint Space Marines Nottingham: Games Workshop. References ---- Category:I Category:Space Marine Chapters